Episode 8373 (22nd January 2019)
Plot Matty isn't happy that Moira has allowed Cain to stay at the farm. Bob has spent the night in the pub cellar. He accidentally knocks over a box of wine glasses which Charity, Vanessa, Chas and Paddy hear smash from the back room. Paddy goes to investigate the commotion although Bob manages to escapes the cellar via the barrel hatch. David invites Maya and Jacob to the pub for tea. Aaron and Robert have had a sleepless night looking after Seb, Isaac and Kyle as well as Spamela Hamderson. After Liv leaves for school, Aaron and Robert realise the pig is missing. Paddy returns to the backroom and explains it looks like somebody slept in the cellar last night which alarms an already on edge Vanessa. As Aaron looks for Spamela, he gets talking to Moira in the café. Aaron queries why Moira left the boys with him and Robert last night. Moira explains Cain lost his temper and also threw himself at Charity. At the same time, Vanessa spots Cain walking up Main Street and confronts him about kissing Charity which an unimpressed Debbie overhears. Moira knows Cain only kissed Charity as he pressed the self-destruct button. She still loves Cain but doesn't know if that's enough. Faith calls by the farm looking for Cain but he's not there so she gets talking to Matty but says too much. When Cain returns home, Matty quizzes him about Joe and soon realises Cain has killed him. Debbie is sick of Cain's behaviour and insists something has got to give this time. Cain and Moira talk alone in their bedroom. Cain wonders if Moira told Faith and Matty about him killing Joe. Moira assures Cain she didn't and insists they need to stop it from spreading any further. Cain doesn't see the point if Moira is finished with him although Moira states she isn't. Aaron returns to the Mill without finding Spamela Hamderson. Moments later, Liv returns home with the pig in tow so Aaron orders Liv to take the pig back to Belle. Moira sits Matty and Faith down and begs them not to say anything about Joe. Matty is disgusted although he agrees to keep quiet. Bob borrows Brenda's car. Faith admits to Cain that she was responsible for Kim Tate's fall. She's glad Cain is in the clear and reminds her son that his boys and Moira need him. Bob wonders where he's going to spend the night when he learns the cellar hatch has got new locks. Jacob bails out of the dinner with David and Maya. An exhausted Aaron asks Robert if having Kyle and Isaac for the night has put him off having more children. Robert assures Aaron it hasn't and explains he hopes to have the money for the surrogacy soon. Bob parks in a forest road then gets into the back seat of Brenda's car and beds down for the night. Cain, Moira, Faith, Matty and the boys receive a frosty reception from Charity, Vanessa and Debbie when they head to the pub for dinner. Moira apologises to Matty for getting dragged into this. Matty insists this is too much and walks out. Shortly afterward, DS Sanders and DC Meaden walk into the pub and arrest Cain for Joe's murder. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DC Meaden - Louise McNulty Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and Cain and Moira's bedroom *The Woolpack - Cellar, backroom and bar *Main Street *Church Lane *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown forest road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes